


Don't leave me Cochise

by WolfKomoki



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Limbo, Angst, M/M, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 09:24:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6369175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris tries to commit suicide. He wakes in limbo when Josh finds him on the floor with pills in his hand. Panicking, Josh calls Mike.<br/>This fic deals with the time Chris spends in limbo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't leave me Cochise

**Author's Note:**

> Until Dawn is owned by Supermassive Games.

He woke up in a total darkness. He didn’t know where he was. He could see the piercing light of white wings in the background. In the corner of his eye, he could see white candles farther in the darkness away from the light. Slowly, he walked away from the light, walking towards the candles.

          _“Chris please.” Josh’s voice begged._

_“Don’t leave me Cochise.” Josh was sobbing._

He continued to walk away from the light. He continued to walk around in this darkness until he saw tiny blue dots in the distance. Slowly, he walked towards one. His memories were scattered in this darkness.

          The memories were a shade of blue, and they were glowing. The voices in the memory echoed. This memory featured the old man, him, and a wendigo.

          _“Don’t move.” His voice echoed._ The wendigo, himself, and the old man were frozen in this memory. _“Why? Why did you take those pills man?” Josh’s voice sobbed._ Chris walked to another memory.

          This one featured his and Ashley’s first kiss.

          _“Hey, be careful out there.” Her voice echoed._ He continued walking to another memory. _He was fifteen years old, and Josh was sixteen. He had found Josh in the bathroom, unconscious in a bathtub full of water. His hand was frozen in the tub where he was pulling Josh out of the tub._

_“Fuck Cochise, stay with me!” Josh begged._ Chris continued to walk towards another memory. _Chris had just graduated from high school. He was frozen on stage, grabbing his diploma._

          _“PLEASE!” Josh loudly sobbed._ Chris walked further away from the light. He walked into another memory. _He was strapped to a Chair, with Ashley frozen and strapped to the chair next to him._

_He was pointing the gun under his chin._

_“Wait, stop!” Ashley begged._

_“Chris please. Shoot me!” She begged._

_“If I do one last thing in my life, let me do this! Let me choose to save you!” She cried._ He continued walking away from the light.

_“Come back to me Chris!” Josh begged._ He continued walking towards another memory. _He was in class. It was a major final exam. His fingers were frozen, holding the pencil as he stared down at the exam that would get him into his second year of high school._

He continued walking, until he found that he had no more memories to replay. _“Please Cochise, open your eyes!” Josh pleaded._

Chris didn’t know where he was anymore. The candles were long gone, and the white wings were nowhere to be found.

          “Chris? Oh no, what are you doing here?” Jessica gasped, running up to him. She was wearing a green jacket and grey pants. Her hair was in two braids as she approached him.

          “I just couldn’t take it. My parents expect me to just bounce back after we went up to the lodge and I just can’t. When I close my eyes, I see those damn wendigos and I wake up screaming. I hate waking them up in the middle of the night because of my nightmares.

          I thought a sleepover at Josh’s would take my mind off of the nightmares, but it didn’t help.” Chris told her.

          “They don’t need a traumatized son. They’ll miss me, but they’ll move on without me” Chris sighed.

          “Chris, don’t say that! Your parents would be devastated if you died! They’d never forgive themselves for it. They’d feel like they failed you, and they’d ask themselves: why didn’t I see something was wrong? Why didn’t I listen to my son?” Jessica sobbed, trying to get through to him.

          “I’m no good to anyone. I can’t even leave my house without panicking.” Chris sighed.

          “And that’s okay. You’ve been through a traumatic experience. We all have.” Jessica reassured him.

          “If I stay here, then I don’t have to be afraid anymore.” Chris argued.

          “Chris, Josh is in your room, clutching your body, in tears, begging you to wake up.” Jessica told him.

          “He’ll be okay. He’ll learn to move on.” Chris tried to argue.

          “You’re an idiot if you think that he’ll be okay if you die. He loves you, you big dope.” Jessica snapped.

          _“No Cochise, open your eyes! Come back to me, damn it!” Josh’s voice cried through the darkness. Chris could hear Josh dialing someone on the phone. Eventually Josh picks up the phone._

_“HELP ME!” He screams into the phone._

_“Josh? What’s the matter?” Mike asked on the line._

_“It’s Chris! I went into his room and I found him unconscious on the floor, with a bottle of pills in his hand!” Josh sobbed._

_“Josh, Josh! Is he breathing?” Mike barked into the phone._ Chris felt him grab his hand, possibly checking his pulse?

          _“I don’t know. I don’t know!” Josh gasped._

_“Can you check his pulse, then? I need you to tell me if his heart is beating!” Mike demanded._

_“It’s beating, but it’s faint!” Josh panicked._

_“Okay, Okay, Josh? I need you to lay him with his mouth open. We don’t need him choking on his own vomit.” Mike ordered. Chris felt Josh put his head on the pillow of the bed, and gently move his body to the bed._

          “Um, Jessica, I can’t see how to get out of here.” Chris laughed with embarrassment.

          “So you’ll go back?” Jessica smiled.

          “I don’t want him to have to go to my funeral.” Chris admitted.

          “Come on, I’ll lead you.” Jessica smiled as she started walking. She walked for about thirty minutes before the candles came back.

          “I’m sorry, this is as far as I can go. You gonna be okay?” She apologized.

          “Yeah.” Chris smiled as he hugged her for the last time. He slowly started following the candles, stumbling around in the dark.

_“Did you move him?” Mike spoke into the phone._

_“Yes!” Josh panicked._

_“Okay. Stay there, I’m coming!” Mike spoke._ The call ended after that and Chris continued to follow the candles. Finally, he could see the white wings in the distance. Chris could see a new memory pop up in the distance. Wanting to see what the memory was, he slowly walked towards it. _He was sitting on the floor, holding the bottle of pills._

_Mike had arrived in Chris’s room, and he was sobbing._

_“Don’t you die on me Chris! Open your eyes damn it!” He sobbed._ Chris stepped away from the memory, walking into the white wings as this dark world slowly faded away and he’s gasping for air, writhing on the sheets of the bed.

          “Fuck Chris!” Josh gasps as he holds him as close as he can, sobbing and laughing and crying all at once.

          “Don’t you _ever_ do that again, okay?” Mike growled.

Mike dialed 9-1-1 as he explained to them what happened and within thirty minutes Chris was rushed to the hospital.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch that Dreadout reference in this fic though?


End file.
